


Their Surrogate

by gotnofucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: When Steve and Bucky ask you to be the surrogate mother for their child, you couldn’t say no
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 202





	Their Surrogate

The last thing you wanted as you balanced two massive folders of paper and stationery was to walk in on Steve and Bucky getting ready to do each other. They had no regard for public decency, and it was bad enough that you had to see them getting hot and heavy at their home without it starting in the workplace too.

“I swear Bucky if you don’t pull your hand out of Steve’s pants right now and help me carry these papers, I’ll quit.” You snap at them from the door. Why did Tony have to design the building with glass walls where everyone could see them doing the horizontal, vertical and against the wall tango from a mile away?

Steve and Bucky reluctantly pull away from each other, Steve groaning in annoyance while Bucky smirked. It was not the first, nor would it be the last time that you’ve walked in on a compromising position. You raise an eyebrow meaningfully and Bucky huffs, coming forward to take off the burden from your hands and putting your stuff on the table.

“Doll, I love you, but you need to stop cockblocking me.” Steve says from the couch. You stick your tongue out at him, fighting a smile. God, you adored these two. You were lucky enough to have landed a job as Steve’s secretary, and after his marriage to Bucky, you catered to him just like you did to Steve.

“I should report you to Tony for putting me through shit like this. I don’t get paid enough to deal with you both.” You said, flipping your hair. Bucky chuckled, asking you where he had to sign and you got to sorting the paperwork, handing them a pen, and pointing where you needed their signatures.

“Now that’s not a nice thing to say to us, doll. We did get you a nice deal on your house, didn’t we?” Bucky asked, busy scribbling on the paper. You rolled your eyes and took a seat on a chair opposite him, absently scratching the chipped polish on your nails.

“You got me a nice deal in _your_ neighbourhood, so that I could be at your beck and call.” You said with pout. “Don’t wanna come to the tower? Okay, call Y/n at home. Don’t wanna make lunch? Okay, call Y/n to get something from your favorite restaurant.”

You didn’t mind living near to their place, not at all. They lived in a nice and safe neighbourhood, something that was definitely out of your price range had they not interfered and got you the place at a cheaper rate. Also, they invited you to eat with them whenever you delivered their lunch and coffee, so that was a win for you. Working for them was hard work, but you enjoyed it. They were kind to you, didn’t treat you like a servant like most did, and offered you great perks.

You got up and automatically started tidying up their desk, piling the papers and throwing away the trash when you saw the pamphlets. Fertility clinics and surrogacy brochures were abandoned to the side and you stacked them together, looking for a paper clip when Steve stopped you.

“Just throw them away.” He said, averting his eyes and looking forlorn. You frowned and shot a puzzled look at Bucky who shrugged. You knew they had been looking for a way to have a baby for a few months now, going over adoption and other options before finally deciding on surrogacy. You had fixed many appointments with possible egg donors and surrogate mothers for them, but nothing had been finalized yet.

“Everything okay?” you asked Steve softly and he rubbed his eyes. Only then did you notice the bags under both their eyes, the tiredness. They were so good at hiding their emotions, so used to being the tough soldiers that even you, who had known them most closely for years now had trouble reading them. They masked their struggle behind stoic expressions and charming smiles a little too well.

Bucky gently took the pamphlets and brochures from your hand, securing them together and dumped them in his drawer.

“We’re putting a hold on the baby thing. It doesn’t seem to be going well at the moment.” He said and sat next to Steve, putting a hand across his shoulder and pulling him closer.

“Didn’t you meet with a potential egg donor just yesterday?” You asked. You had made a reservation for them yourself, and Steve and Bucky had looked excited for it.

“We did” Steve said, bitterness in his voice. “She told us we’d lied to her since she would never want to give her eggs to bring a child in the world for a couple of faggots.”

You gasped, sadness and anger bubbling inside you. You didn’t know anyone else in this world who deserved a happy family more than these two men sitting in front of you. They had suffered for their country, put their lives on line every day, taken the scorn and public resentment with head held up because they knew that saving lives came before anything else. The fact that someone would hurt them, much less for their sexuality made you absolutely mad.

“That bitch!” You exclaim and came near Steve, kneeling to put a hand on his knee. “Steve, don’t let her words get to you. You can do better than her, we don’t need that kind of hatred and negativity in our lives. You get me?”

Steve looked at you and then at Bucky, a small smile on his face as he covered your hand with his. You squeezed his knee one last time before getting up and straightening your attire.

“You guys finish signing these papers, I’ll get you your coffee. Extra strong today.” You turned back before leaving, wagging a finger at them. “Don’t get any ideas while I’m gone. Behave.”

Their laughter followed you out of their office and you took out your phone, texting Sam the name and address of the bitch who hurt your friends. It had been a while since you’ve toilet paper-ed someone’s house, but you’ll manage just fine.

You liked it when Bucky and Steve worked from home, since you didn’t have to travel far and could dress more casually. They’d given you a key to their place a while back, and you had only just entered, removing you shoes at the entrance when Bucky approached you excitedly.

“We found a donor!” He exclaimed with a wide smile, pulling you into a hug and twirling you around. His happiness was contagious and you put your arms around him, joy filling your heart for them.

“That’s great news Buck! Congratulations!” You said once he finally set you down, his blue eyes almost as bright as they had been at his and Steve’s wedding. You let him pull you inside the house in a hurry, chattering nonstop until you met Steve who quickly hugged you too.

“I am so happy” He muttered as he squeezed you to himself. “Bruce called us just a few minutes ago. The samples are a good match for us and as soon as we can get a surrogate, we can begin the IVF process.”

You couldn’t help the wide smile you supported. They would be fantastic parents, the very best. Any child raised by Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes would be a force to be reckoned with, and you couldn’t wait to be a part of their life.

“I am so happy for you both. You’ll find a great surrogate, and soon enough this house of two will become a house of three.” You said and Bucky pulled Steve into a deep kiss, making you scrunch your nose.

The atmosphere was light as you all worked together, going over mission briefs and reports, interview questions and other things. Bucky was in such a great mood he declared he’ll cook lunch for you today, and not even the smoke flitting out of kitchen minutes after his announcement could dull your spirits.

You were just tallying up their expenses when you frowned.

“What are these 150 grand for? You haven’t mentioned.” You asked Steve who looked up from his laptop to peer into yours.

“For our surrogate mother.” He answered and your mouth dropped.

“You’ll pay her 150 grand?” You asked in shock and Steve nodded, rolling his shoulders as you all had been sitting and working for hours now.

“This is going to cover all the charges. Maternity clothes, travel expenses, medical bills, her stay and everything else. We’re going to want her to quit her job and move nearby, so that we can look after her. Also, she will be carrying our baby. That’s something special and can’t be compensated by money.”

You blinked for a moment before nodding and going back to your work. It was a lot of money, and you think you’ll become very busy, very soon. You made a mental note to look into everything needed for a smooth pregnancy because your work is going to get very hectic when your bosses become fathers.

“So, Sam was telling us this very interesting story the other day.” Bucky called out, having given up on cooking and finally ordering something. “Something about you losing your shit over toilet paper?”

You coughed uncomfortably, hiding your heated face behind your laptop and ignoring Steve and Bucky’s smug faces.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

It was a few weeks later that you were getting ready to go back to your place that Steve stopped you. You had worked till late today and had had dinner at their place, about ready to go home and collapse on your bed.

“Doll, could you wait a little? There is something Buck and I would like to talk to you about.” Steve asked. He looked a little nervous and you bit your lip, nodding slowly.

“Sure, but if you’re going to fire me let me tell you you’ll die without me. I am pretty much holding your life together.” You said and Steve laughed, asking you to follow him to the living room where Bucky was adding marshmallows to three mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

“We know that. That’s kind of what we wanted to talk about.” Steve said and handed you a mug. You sat on the couch with your feet tucked under you, sipping on the chocolatey goodness as Steve and Bucky sat opposite you. They both kept nudging each other, prompting one to speak and you smiled at them.

“Well?” You asked, confused.

They exchanged one final look before Bucky leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking intently at you.

“We were wondering if – you know if you are comfortable, it’s not necessary, but – you see we were thinking –” He stopped himself, stuttering. He quickly took a gulp of his hot chocolate, glaring at Steve who was staring straight inside his cup, not looking at him.

“You were wondering what?” You prompted, slightly nervous. Never had you seen them act this flustered, not even the time you’d walked in on Steve blowing Bucky when you’d gone on a short bathroom break.

“We were wondering if you’d consider being our surrogate.” Bucky finally said and you choked on your drink. You raised a hand as Steve got up to help you, coughing a little before rubbing the water from your eyes.

They were both looking at you nervously, and Steve’s finger was twitching the way you knew it did when he got anxious. Looking from one to the other, you gradually picked up your jaw off the floor and collected yourself.

“You can’t be serious.” You said, shocked. “I – I can’t be your baby’s surrogate.”

Steve cautiously got up and came to sit next to you, taking your hands in his.

“Y/n, think over it.” He said softly, running a warm thumb over the back of your hand. “We’ve known each other for years. You said it yourself, you keep us right, you are holding us together. You’re not just our secretary but also a close friend who knows us the best.”

Before you could say something and process his words, Bucky came to kneel before you and Steve, his blue eyes almost liquid with feelings.

“I know this is asking a lot, but we trust you with our lives. We will also feel much better if you carry our baby in this world. You are a part of this family doll, and we can think of no one better than you.”

Your mouth opened and closed without a sound, and you sat in shocked silence. Never would you have imagined this happening. This was completely out of the realm of possibility for you.

“Think about the perks doll. You can finish paying your college loans with the 150 grand, and we’ll be with you throughout the process. You live near us, know everything about us. We’ll be good to you, I promise you.” Steve said and he pressed a soft kiss on your knuckles.

“We will be good.” Bucky agreed. “You can continue your job and order us around as much as you want. I’ll fetch you every food you may crave, give you a massage when you need one and even watch those horrible horror movies you love.”

You didn’t realize you were crying until a sob gurgled out with your laugh.

“Doll, you won’t regret it. You were going to be a part of this kid’s life anyway, and if you could actually help bring them in the world, we would be honoured.”

“We love you doll, and we know you’ll love this baby. Will you please be our baby mama?”

You had heard pregnancy was difficult, but for you it was the process. When you agreed to be the surrogate mother for Steve and Bucky, you did not expect to spend so much time in and out of a doctor’s office. There were so many medicines, so many shots you had to take. With every visit, the decision to do this weighed heavily on you and you wondered if you were the right person for a task as important as this.

But true to their word, Steve and Bucky stuck by your side. One of them would always accompany you to Dr. Banner’s office, holding your hand as you were injected with needles. When Bruce said he’d have to sedate you for a few procedures, you’d almost lost your will you do this, but when you looked at Steve and Bucky who were so excited for the life you’d promised to bring in their lives, you did it.

You were drugged too many times to count, dull pain between your legs as you woke up in Steve or Bucky’s arms when they carried you back home. You had swallowed too many pills, given too many blood samples, cried countless nights into your pillow as you worried about yourself and the coming months. When Bruce announced that the embryo transfer was successful and you were a healthy, pregnant lady, you’d wept with Steve and Bucky.

It was a surreal feeling to be carrying a life inside you. You’d never thought you’d be pregnant anytime soon. Ever since your job with Steve started taking up all your time, you’d had no time for relationships, and even random hookups came far and few between. For the first few weeks, you’d almost forget you were not alone anymore. You’d almost drank coffee too many times before Bucky came in and replaced it with Decaf.

The only person more anxious than you were the boys. When they’d said they’ll be good to you, you didn’t know it will be 24 hours of checking in and anxious questions. Your phone was always beeping with texts to eat healthy, drink water, take your vitamins and other thousand things. One day you came home to see all your heels stacked to the side and flat, soft soled shoes replacing them.

It was when you started showing just a tad bit, just into your third month of pregnancy that you took their offer to move in with them until the delivery. They anyways spent most of their time being at yours or you being at theirs, so it was only convenient. Your stuff was moved into the guest room within a short time, and life became a tad bit easier.

“So, it must be difficult for you, right?” One of your coworkers asked you at lunch one day. You were only four months along and had the slightest of baby bump, but the knowledge that you had agreed to be Steve and Bucky’s surrogate was common knowledge. You generally preferred working from home but came to the tower for a change of scenery.

“Difficult? Oh, you mean the pregnancy?” You asked, dipping your cheese sandwich in Nutella and chewing with relish. Your cravings were weird and uncontrolled, and you took great pleasure in ordering Bucky and Steve to get you something you desired.

“No, not just the pregnancy. But the fact that you’ll have to give up the child you’re carrying inside you for 9 months. I mean, you’ll see this kid after their birth too, and you’ll always know you carried them, but they will never call you mom.”

You rolled your eyes, since this was not the first time this question was asked. You knew when you agreed to do this that you couldn’t get attached to the child. You were doing this as a favor to your friends, giving them a gift they deserve. Of course you’ll love the kid, you’ll probably see them grow up for as long as you worked at Stark Tower, but they were not your kid. Not your blood. It was Steve and Bucky’s child who you are carrying and you will give it back to them when time came.

Your explanation made little sense to your coworker and she left soon after. You carefully made your way back to Steve and Bucky’s office, a little nervous since you had an ultrasound appointment later. It wasn’t really a surprise when you found them tangled up on the couch, Steve humping on Bucky as they wildly kissed.

“You guys do know you’ll have to put a stop to this exhibition kink of yours after the baby is here?” You asked, ignoring them and walking in. Over the course of living with them, you’d become unfazed to their displays of affection.

Bucky peered up at you from beneath Steve’s bulky arms, a mischievous smirk on his face. Assholes. They didn’t even bother shifting away anymore.

“You sure you don’t wanna join us doll? We’ll show you a good time.” He said and you threw a magazine at him that had him laughing. They’d started with these little jokes a couple weeks ago, asking you if they could service you in any way and honestly, it was a little difficult to not take them seriously. Your libido was flaring like a wild animal in heat and watching two very handsome men teasing each other every morning shirtless was not doing you any good. You wondered if it was a good time to join tinder and get a good romp under the sheets.

“Are you guys nervous for the appointment today?” You asked them and they sat up, fixing their clothes. You’ll know the gender of their child today. The ultrasounds were always emotions for them since they’d wanted a child for a long time. The first time they had heard the heartbeat of the baby they’d both got misty eyed, holding you close and thanking you all the while.

“I don’t care if it’s a girl or a boy. I just want them to call me dada first.” Steve said and you giggled when Bucky smacked him on the head.

“The only thing they’ll be doing is asking me why I married a doodie head like you.” Bucky retorted. He came around his desk and gave you your favorite snack to much on. It seemed like you were always hungry now.

Later they both accompanied you to Bruce’s floor for your checkup. You waved at his new assistant Jane who you’d gotten to know well over the frequent trips made here.

“Hey love, you are glowing!” She said as she got you changed into a gown and helped you on the table.

“You should see me when I’m with my face down the toilet. I am definitely not glowing then.” You huff and she laughed. Bruce came in soon with Steve and Bucky who came forward and held your hand, squeezing gently.

“You’re doing great doll, you’re amazing.” Bucky whispered to you as Bruce squeezed some cold gel on your belly. You all turned to the screen, watching in fascination as the vaguest image of a baby shone white in the black background. Bruce moved his device over your stomach, commenting on its good development and then smiled.

“You see that?” He asked, pointing at the screen. “You guys are going to have a very healthy baby girl.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, then at you, wide smiles on all your faces. Steve nuzzled his face in Bucky’s neck, peppering small kisses there before pressing a soft kiss on your temple.

“A girl. A small baby girl.” He said in wonder and you knew then that she will be the most loved and protected baby in the world. Bucky and Steve would fight everyone and anyone for her, and most probably she could kiss her dating life goodbye.

While Steve and Bucky went aside with Bruce to talk, Jane helped you wipe off the gel from your belly and dress back in your clothes.

“A baby girl with your nose is going to be the cutest!” She chirped to you and you breathed out a laugh.

“Oh no, I know enough about medical science to understand that she isn’t getting any of my features.” You said. Jane frowns at you, titling her head in confusion.

“What do you mean? It’s your baby, of course she’ll look a little like you.”

Now it was your turn to frown. Jane joined Bruce’s team only recently, so she wasn’t around when you were going through the IVF treatment, so maybe she didn’t know yet?

“Actually, she’s not mine. I am only a surrogate for Steve and Bucky.” You told her but Jane only looked more confused.

“But like, you donated your egg so it’s still your baby.” She tried to explain, and you blinked stupidly at her.

“I did not donate my eggs. They had another donor.”

Jane parted her mouth but didn’t speak. She looked at you worriedly like she was afraid you’d lost your mind.

“Y/n, that’s not possible.” She said and went to her desk from where she got a file. “This is a pre-natal genetic test. We did this to see if the super soldier serum was passed onto the fetus and then just to make sure that everything is okay, we ran other genetic tests too. Your DNA matches the fetus. It _has_ to be your child because surrogate mothers do not share baby’s DNA.”

You had to hold onto the chair behind you to steady yourself. How could the child have your blood in them? You looked up at Jane to make sure she was telling the truth, and from the bewildered look on your face, you knew she were.

“I – I need to talk to Bruce.” You whispered and turned around only to come to face with Steve and Bucky. They were glaring daggers at Jane, arms folded across their chest as they scowled. You took a hesitant step back, eyes following Bruce who quickly came in and snatched the file from Jane’s hand.

“I told you to keep this confidential for a reason!” He scolded his assistant. Your mouth parted open in shock. Bruce knew. He always knew.

Your eyes met two pairs of brilliant blues, and as you looked into them, your heart broke with betrayal.

“You weren’t supposed to find out this way.” Bucky muttered.


End file.
